


Cigarette Daydreams

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Marijuana, Markiplier - Freeform, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Timeline What Timeline, Vampires, Weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finding an old friend in desperate need in her apartment, she decides to take him in, but something is really, really, wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

I snuffed out the butt end of my cigarette on the cool concrete beside me. I was sitting on the curb outside my apartment, feeling sorry for myself. It was no different from any other night. Cars drove by a little faster than they probably should, the wheels spitting out a trail of mist behind it. It was wet and cold. It was miserable. But I had to have my damn cigarette. I got up and threw the butt into a trashcan near the staircase up to my apartment, then sat back down on the curb. I didn’t care how awful it was. I just needed to be distracted by the sounds of cars whishing down the street and indistinct arguments from drunken couples above me. Streetlights about a quarter-mile away gave off a lazy yellow glow, complementing the depressing blue of the dark street.

I pulled out my phone, just to be distracted even more. Typical political drama littered every social feed. I was tired. I was tired of feeling like I had to keep up with everything. It wasn’t just politics, though. I had tried to keep up with my college friends after I graduated, but we all became too busy. Everyone moved away from their home towns, either seeking greater things or pursuing the greater things they already found. I, unfortunately, wasn’t able to do such things. I got a job working at a gas station down the street just to make ends meet, but nothing ever improved past that. Selling Slurpees and cigarettes to poor teenagers was all I was good for. So, I was living check to check, barely better off than I was in college. At least I was eating sandwiches and drinking  _ some  _ water instead of eating boxed ramen and nothing else.

I decided it was time to go back inside. I had started to shiver in the cold. I climbed the stairs up to my apartment, listening to the rhythmic  _ thum, thum, thum, thum  _ as my feet pounded on the metal grates. I reached my door and fumbled for the key in my pocket. Finding my prize, I unlocked it and let myself in. I threw my keys onto my kitchen table, ignoring how the sound startled my cat out of my bedroom. She trotted up to me, rubbing her face on my legs. I sighed and bent down, giving her a pat on the side as a small greeting. I entered my bedroom and fell onto my bed, wishing I was better off. I seemed to wish a lot of things. One of those things was that weed didn’t smell so strong. The house consistently smelled like weed, cigarettes, and Febreze, which was not a good combination. I couldn’t blame anyone but myself, though. My bong and jar in the corner were evidence of that. I thought about lighting up, but I was just too tired.

Fridays always sucked like that. I worked full-time at the convenience store. Nothing interesting ever happened there, except maybe people getting shit in almost-impossible places in the bathroom and angry customers wanting free stuff. So maybe it was slightly interesting, but it was certainly never a good-interesting.

I had closed that night, making it eleven o’clock as I laid there. I fought against sleep as I changed from my uniform into a t-shirt and pajama pants. I fell into my bed again, this time I didn’t fight as sleep overtook me.

Sunlight filtered into my room through broken blinds as I awoke. Crust lined my dry eyes, earning a groan as I wiped them. Crumbs stuck to my legs where my pants had ridden up during the night. I swiped a hand over each calf, the crumbs stinging as they became unstuck. I stretched and gave out a huge sigh. I sat up and pulled the covers off, careful not to disturb my sleeping cat. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from my bedside table. It felt light. I needed to grab another pack later.

I sat on the curb like I had the night before with a cigarette in between my fingers. I held it in my mouth as I lit it, covering the flame of the lighter from the brisk October breeze. I inhaled, placing the lighter back in the pocket of my hoodie. Smoked flowed out from my nose. Although, how much was just my breath in the cold was unknown to me. I ran my fingers through my hair, thinking about the shit I had to get done over the weekend. First, I needed more cigarettes. Second, I needed more weed. I only had enough for this weekend and I wanted at least enough to last me a few more days. I was startled out of my thoughts by a buzz from my phone. I brought it out of my pocket to see that one of my college friends had texted me. I was surprised that any of them even had my number saved anymore.

_ Danny _

_ 11:27 a.m. _

_ Hey! What’s up? _

_ Nothing much. _

_ You? _

_ I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch? _

_ I know it’s short notice but I haven’t seen _

_ you in a while. _

_ Sure! Where do you want to eat? _

_ There’s a sushi place in town that’s really _

_ good. _

_ Sounds good! Send me the address and _

_ let me know what time I should be there. _

I was shocked that Dan was even in town, let alone wanted to go to lunch with me. No one ever wanted to hang out with me since graduation. My phone buzzed again as he sent the address of the restaurant and what time he wanted to meet.  _ One o’clock.  _ I had an hour and a half to get ready and drive twenty minutes. I put out the rest of my cigarette and threw it into the trash can. This was a routine I had kept up for over a year. Wake up, smoke, go to work, come home, smoke, go to bed. Within months of starting at the gas station, I was already burnt out, but I couldn’t find any other job that didn’t drug test. The gas station was all I had, and I certainly wasn’t going to quit smoking weed.

After about an hour of getting ready, I looked mildly presentable. Well, relative to what I usually looked like, I was dressed to go to meet Prince Charming. I wore an old band t-shirt with holey jeans and dirty red Converse. A black leather jacket topped off the emo-high-school-student look. I at least ran a brush through my hair, which I didn’t usually do in high school, so that was a major improvement. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, admiring how I looked okay for a change when I actually put effort into how I looked. 

I’d been to the restaurant before. It was a cute little place in the middle of a strip across from a Walgreens and a tattoo shop. A bell dinged above my head as I entered. A quick scan of the small place showed Dan wasn’t there yet. It wasn’t a big deal, though. I was a few minutes early. The woman showed me to a booth and placed a menu in front of me. I thanked her, and she walked away to tend to another task. I looked over the menu even though I had eaten there a million times and always got the same thing. As I closed the last page, the bell above the front door chimed. I looked over and saw Danny enter and greet the hostess as I had. I waved at him, hoping to catch his attention. His eyes caught mine, and a huge grin spread across his face. He didn’t look much different from when I last saw him. I probably looked really different, though. I knew I had to have dark circles under my eyes and too many creases for my age from stress.

He sat down at the booth across from me. “Hey,” he said. “Have you been here before? This place is really good.” I smiled back at him. “Yeah, we came here after that party at Arin’s, remember?” I asked. He sat in deep thought for a moment, before saying, “Oh, yeah! That party was definitely an experience, huh?” Memories of cheap alcohol and neon-colored pills filled my mind, but other events from that night escaped me. I giggled, “God, I can’t look at his couch the same way after that.” I shuddered at the thought.

We finished laughing, and an awkward silence hung in the air. I realized that a lot happened in the span of a year. We were both very different people. Dan broke the silence. “Um,” he hesitated. “Can I tell you something?.” The air became thick again. “Okay,” I said. He looked down at the table, then back up at me. “I’m kind of concerned about you.” My brows furrowed. I wasn’t offended, just curious as to why someone I hadn’t talked to in almost a year was concerned about me. “Why?” I asked. His eyes darted around from me to his menu and back. He said, “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, but you look like a ghost. You’re skin and bones and you’ve got these dark circles under your eyes.” He paused to look at my offended expression. “And you smell like cigarettes and weed,” he added.

He had noticed. It wasn’t like it was hard to, though. I knew I was spending too much money on bad habits and not enough on trying to get out of that convenience store hell hole. I took a deep breath and let the anger drain out of me. Instead, it was replaced by a horrible sadness. My eyes started to sting and my cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I tried to wipe it away before Dan could see. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Please don’t cry,” he panicked. “No,” I said. “It’s okay. I know I look bad. It’s just… I’ve got this dead-end job and a shitty apartment and not enough money and I just feel  _ stuck. _ ” The word, stuck, took the breath out of me as more tears threatened to fall. I looked to Dan for a response or reassurance, or just something to tell me everything was going to be okay. He suddenly got up from his side of the booth and slid in beside me. He wrapped his long arms around me, rubbing my shoulders with his thumbs. I pretended not to feel self-conscious about crying in the middle of a restaurant. “Hey,” he said. “It’s okay. We all feel stuck sometimes.” I sniffled and nodded, wrapping one arm around his back. “Maybe you should try to lay off the cigarettes, though,” he joked. I forced a giggle. The tension cracked just enough for me to pull away and wipe my eyes. “I’ll try my best,” I said.

Once I cleaned myself up in the bathroom for a few minutes, we ate our lunch as if nothing had happened. Dan still sat beside me, a comforting reminder that I had someone to hold onto if need be.

Dan paid the bill despite my insistence that we split it. He was always such a gentleman. The bell dinged above our heads as we left the restaurant. We stepped outside and Dan sat down on a bench by the door. He patted beside him. I hesitantly sat down next to him. “I’m sorry I said all that stuff inside. That was really out of line,” he said. I shook my head and said, “No, Dan, it’s fine. I needed to talk to someone.” I stuck my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket to protect them from the cold. Today wasn’t too bad, but the breeze was enough to make my hands uncomfortable. My fingers bumped against a pack of cigarettes and I was hit with an urge to smoke. I was embarrassed to smoke in front of Dan, though, now that he had criticized that particular habit. My addiction got the best of me, though, and I stood up to lean against my car nearby. I felt bad smoking right in front of a restaurant like that. Dan looked at me with a disappointed expression. “Sorry,” I said. I pulled the pack out and lit a cigarette, inhaling the heavy smoke.

Dan got up and leaned next to me. Confidence consumed me to ask him, “Do you want to head back to my place and smoke?” He smirked. “I hope you’re not just talking about cigarettes,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan hangs out at her place, and they play a harmless game of Truth or Dare. The game takes a turn for the better.

Dan and I sat on my bed, a tall clear bong sitting between us. I picked a bud from a metal jar and broke it up into the bowl, packing it down as I went. Once it was full, I got up to get a lighter from my jacket laying on a chair. I found it and tossed it to Dan. “You can do the honors,” I said. I plopped back down in my spot. He flicked the lighter and said, “Cheers,” before deeply inhaling and lighting the bowl. Milky smoke filled the bong as he pulled. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his head up and breathed a long stream of smoke out through his nose. He handed the bong back to me and closed his eyes, letting the high take him over. The bowl was still rolling, so I just packed it back in a bit with the bottom of my lighter. I inhaled, fighting the urge to cough from the burning sensation traveling down my throat into my chest. I pulled the bowl out and took the whole thing in one shot, holding it in for a few seconds before coughing out big tufts of smoke. I laughed as I tried to hold in my coughs, my eyes stinging with tears, though this time they were good tears. “Show-off,” Dan said. I flopped back onto my pillows as my head filled with cotton, my body dipping underwater. Before I knew it, the bong was back in my hand. I sat up to take another rip, this time trying not to catch my lungs on fire. I blew smoke out through my mouth, savoring the taste of the weed. I flopped back onto my pillows again. We continued that routine for a while until we had smoked through almost three full bowls. Dan sat the bong down on my bedside table and laid beside me. I looked up at the ceiling as it spun. I heard the distant sound of Dan’s voice and a poke at my side. “Huh?” I turned to him. “I said we should do this more often.”

An idea popped into my head. “Truth or dare?” I asked. He laughed and turned over onto his side, facing me. “What are we, twelve?” he jabbed. I pressed, “Truth or dare?” He sat up with his legs crisscrossed. It was a miracle all of him fit on my bed. “Truth,” he said. I thought about what I could ask him. “You ever banged a dude?” I asked. He started to laugh so hard that he shook my bed. That sent me into a fit of laughter along with him. In between giggles, he said, “No, but I have kissed Arin before as a joke.” 

“Interesting,” I replied. “Your turn, now.” 

He asked, “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.”

“You ever banged a girl?” he snickered.

I held my chin up high, feigning smugness. “Yes, I have,” I said. Dan instantly grew curious, asking for more information. “Oh, do tell,” he said. I stretched, touching the wall behind my bed with my palms. “Well,” I started, “I had this friend in high school, and she was known as the ‘lesbian friend’ in that circle. We were friends for a while, and one day she said she liked me, and I said I liked her, too.” Dan laid back down, his head still turned toward me. “Did you?” he asked. “Did I what?” “Did you like her?” he repeated. “Oh, yeah. I was head-over-heels for her. So we went on a few dates and after a few months of dating she asked me to go back to her place.” Dan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. “Oh, shut up,” I told him. I covered my eyes with my crossed arms to combat the dizziness overcoming me. “So you had sex with her?” he asked. I smiled. “I did.” I felt the weight on the bed shift. “Was it good?” Memories of moans and sweat filled my head. “It was,” I whispered. My cheeks grew hot at the thoughts pouring into my head. “What happened to her?” I took a deep breath, trying not to let negative feelings tamper with how I told the story. “She, um, she cheated on me,” I said. Dan stayed silent for a second, then said, “Oh.” “Oh,” I repeated. “I’m sorry,” he comforted. I brought my arms away from my eyes and looked at Dan. “Don’t be sorry. She was kind of an asshole anyway,” I said.

Dan turned over to lay on his back and inhaled deeply. “I could go for a few for hits,” I admitted. “Ugh, go ahead. I can’t keep up with you.” I laughed and said, “Pussy.” I brought the bong from the table to my lap. I dug around my comforter for my lighter, finally finding it after a few seconds. The bowl was still half-full, so I just packed it back a little before lighting it and taking a hit. My throat and lungs burned, but the pain was more distant than before, making the urge to cough a little smaller. After finishing the bowl, I got up and set the bong down in the corner between my bed and the wall. I got up a little too fast, though, and nearly toppled over. I was sent into a fit of giggles, finally catching my breath and jumping back on the bed. “Lightweight,” Dan poked. “Just makes shit cheaper,” I smiled. “Truth or dare?” He rolled over onto his stomach. “Dare,” he said. My smile grew wider. “I dare you to kiss me,” I said. He immediately sat up, sitting on his knees. He leaned over me, placing a hand on each side of me. “Are you sure?” he asked. I lazily nodded. His knees came to straddle me as I sat up to meet him. He leaned in, our lips just barely touching as if to ask for permission. My heart jumped as he deepened the kiss. We moved against each other as one hand cupped my jaw and the other rested on my hip. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip, asking for entry. I accepted the invitation, opening my mouth for him. It was a sloppy, high kiss, but it sent warmth all throughout my body. My hand came to rest on his thigh, slowly inching toward his core. I palmed him, feeling how hard he already was. He gasped at the touch, earning a giggle from me. I asked, “Is this okay?” He quickly nodded. I continued to palm him, eventually leaning back to let him move on top of me. The bed dipped under his weight and I placed my hands at his sides. I ran down to his back and tugged at his shirt. He stopped the kiss to take it off and leaned back down to continue the kiss. I gently scratched at his shoulders with my blunt nails, making him moan into me. He tugged at my shirt as I had done to his, so I pushed him back to sit up and take it off. I reached behind me to unclasp my bra, too. My shirt and bra joined his shirt on the floor beside the bed. His thumbs brushed over my chest, making me gasp. He reached down and unbuttoned my jeans, slipping them down and off. He started to kiss down my jaw and stroked me through my underwear. “ _ Fuck, _ ” I sighed. A nip at my neck made me arch my back into his touch. I fumbled with the button on his jeans until it came undone. Dan helped me the rest of the way by taking his pants off. I took my underwear off as he did that, trying to ignore the cold air against my skin. Dan pressed my shoulders into the bed as he continued to mark my neck and chest with soft bites and kisses. One of my hands found its way to his dick, stroking him through his underwear. His voice vibrated into my chest at that. His fingers inched inside me, stroking and pressing in time with his kisses. He worked his way down to my stomach and dipped down to kiss the insides of my thighs. He licked his way inward until he licked a wide stripe up my core. I started to pant and rested one hand in his hair and the other gripped the sheets beneath me. His fingers worked in and out as he licked and sucked at my clit. My insides felt hot and tense as he worked me up to my orgasm. My eyes were shut tight as I focused on his mouth. My hips involuntarily thrust against his face as the heat cracked, sending wave after wave of pleasure through me. My toes curled as he kept pushing me through each wave. My arched back collapsed against the bed and I worked to try to catch my breath. My eyes opened to see him wiping his face with one hand. I mustered enough strength to push him back onto the bed and pull down his boxers. He lifted his hips to allow left to be pulled down all the way. I took hold of his dick and licked one long and slow stripe from his base to his tip. He moaned and set one hand in my hair and gently tugged. I moaned which sent vibrations into him. I felt him twitch on my tongue and wrapped my lips around the head. The tip of my tongue played with his slit before I sank almost all the way onto him. His hips bucked into me, almost making me gag, so I pressed him down by his hip. “Sorry,” he whispered. He was panting like a dog in heat. My head bobbed up and down as my other hand worked what I couldn’t fit in my mouth. Salty pre-cum coated the back of my throat as I took him further, no longer needing one hand around him. “Ah, fuck, I’m- I’m close,” he moaned. I worked faster, wanting to swallow around him as he came. His panting became erratic as his moans grew in volume. I sank down one more time before his hips pushed against my hands and hot come shot down my throat. I swallowed his load and took him out of my mouth, licking up what was left that I hadn’t caught. I crawled up to lay next to him. His breath evened out and he wrapped one arm around me. “Good?” I asked. He smiled lazily and kissed me on the forehead before saying, “That was amazing.” I smiled against him as we both drifted off to sleep, not caring that we weren’t even laying on the pillows. I sighed as I drifted and snuggled my face into him to lay on his chest. I let sleep overtake me with open arms.


End file.
